


All that porn

by c4445698



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: GV AU, M/M, 俏秘書, 師生戀, 角色扮演
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: S.T.A.R Labs是一間剛成立四年的GV公司，他們的招牌人物叫做Barry Allen





	1. 大綱

Barry Allen  
22歲出道，為了償還律師費用和大學學費，而進入GV界。  
出道作品：竹馬竹馬（高中生還在探索階段，兩個人玩著就親上去，做了第一次）  
成名作品：女裝男子高中生遭電車痴漢中出  
其餘系列：  
Cosplay系列（ST和SW之類）  
DIY系列（主要是看Barry一開始很害羞的自己擴張，到後面高潮失神的反差  
外星人系列（共三集）  
第一集觸手  
第二集奇怪的道具進入  
第三集產卵PLAY（明膠做的，會融化，Barry羞恥的生給Len看）

Leonard Snart  
出道時間不可考，現年43歲  
出道作品：不可考  
暢銷作品：犯罪現場系列（警察Len操罪犯，主要是野外play）  
犯罪心理系列（審問是Play，操到罪犯認罪）  
C.S.I Central（用各種手段去取得嫌疑人DNA，最快方式就是操）  
其餘作品：  
特工系列，六集（正劇劇情，拐上床的都是美男子，一步一步化解世界危機）  
權力遊戲，六集（想要通过这个市政预算案，就看你有多强的“说服力”了，以及送禮品(男性)給市長爽一爽）  
消防猛男，三集（Mick主演）  
神偷系列（沒有我睡不到男人，還會發犯罪預告函，在怎樣嚴密保護當事人還是會被操到  
，劇情和手法合情合理，毫無破綻）  
黑幫大老系列（主奴，BDSM，囚禁play）

GV公司  
Rouge  
成立至少十五年，靠著有劇情和高顏值以及演技自然聞名  
15年來拍攝許多膾炙人口的GV，其中老闆Leonard Snart也是公司紅牌  
大賣座品就是Leonard拍攝的犯罪系列，以及制服系列相關作品，不論是扮演警察、消防員、特務、市長都非常入戲。  
雖然公司已經發展到一定程度，但Leonard還是親力親為的自己拍攝，或是去片場關心演員狀況。  
Leonard是在Gay圈排名最想被他操的男性前十名。

S.T.A.R Labs  
成立四年，一間算很新的公司，靠著宅男幻想聞名  
成立第一年並沒有太出色表現，後來Barry Allen加入，並且在拍攝電車痴漢之後，公司跟著Barry一起爆紅（時間大概半年）  
因內部人員Cisco（異性戀）就是個宅男，所以他非常清楚宅男喜好，於是拍了不少cosplay系列，以及科學宅幻想系列。  
Harrison Wells為創辦人，Cicso和Caitlin為第一批旗下員工，而第一個簽下的男性是Barry，在之前都是和其他人合作而已，並沒有講述合同部份。

 

Barry當初在看片子時候，只有看到criminal三個字，所以沒多想就點進去，一開始很正常，一個警察在盤問犯人，叫犯人雙手放在牆上搜身，三分鐘後犯人褲子被脫掉，開始幫犯人擴張，Barry明明知道不對勁但他沒有關掉，反而還因為這樣就尻了一發出來。  
接著還把剩下的系列全看完，Barry回憶起來那半年內他每看一支片子就高潮一次，頻率很高。

S.T.A.R Labs算是為了滿足Barry小小的願望，很大膽的向Rogue提出合作邀請，意外的得到了同意。  
Barry知道第一句話是： **我要被Leonard Snart操了？**

雙方合作劇情為閃電俠S1E22，那張小紙條上的內容  
「我們現在去廁所，紅閃，你得給我口交。」  
「什麼？」  
「我要先收取訂金。」

拍攝時候Barry基本上是超興奮的，但劇情是有點反抗並且帶有命令式的不情不願被操。

 

第一次合作之後，後續有更多合作，有師生和議員與秘書，兩人後來假戲真做，Len宣布退休，並且把Barry得債務還清，Barry轉往幕後。

賭場系列，兔女郎，舞台表演者

籠中鳥  
無賴和STAR的Cisco和Lisa一起想了一個互動式GV的點子，關於黑幫大佬和表演者，因為大佬太喜歡小演員，所以把他關了起來，後續的發展，有BE和HE之類的。  
主軸就是發展性和好感度  
BE就是小演員自殺或是一輩子抑鬱  
HE是小演員愛上大佬  
普通結局是從一間小房間的活動空間變成整棟房子，但小演員整天還是很抑鬱  
隱藏結局：小演員得了憂鬱症，已經快要不唱歌了，於是大佬放走了他，消失了幾個月後，大佬生病了，很嚴重的病，也許治不好了，小演員在聽到消息後出現了，並且陪在他身邊照顧他。（其實是愛他的，但小演員更渴望自由一點）  
過程中有肉和劇情，雖然成本高但是好好宣傳會吃下LBGT和腐女遊戲族群


	2. 淫蕩高中男生與他的數學老師

他只是，很喜歡自己的老師而已，那也沒有什麼不對。  
Barry Allen在放學後躲在數學教室裡面，坐在了數學老師的位置上，在椅子上手淫。  
他在做這種事情時覺得自己是壞學生，當Leonard Snart老師認真教課時，他總想著和他做愛，老師會把他壓在辦公桌上從後面幹他，又或者把他攤平在雙人桌上正面幹他，他們可能會接吻，可能不會，但他希望老師允許自己叫他的名字，好讓自己告訴他：「Len，用力點幹我。」  
而每當他從這幻想裡回來時，Leonard總像是知道什麼地看著他，他就會立刻臉紅，低下頭專心看課本，即便他剛剛那一段都沒有聽到再說什麼。  
他咬著自己的襯衫下擺，這樣可以不弄髒衣服也可以不讓自己發出聲音，他已經不是第一次這麼做了，第一次時候他忘記要克制聲音，差點被警衛發現，後面他學乖了，他加快了手上的速度，他就快要到了，他想著Leonard會怎麼操他，射在他體內，可能不會，他數學老師有點潔癖，他一定會戴套子操自己，但那無所謂，Barry會把套子內的精液全部喝下。  
他仰起頭，精液散落在自己腹部上手上，他臉頰潮紅的慢慢鬆開嘴喘氣，然後從口袋拿出面紙擦拭，畢竟他不能使用老師的私人物品，那太容易被發現點什麼了，而且他也不能把垃圾留在這裡，那也太明顯了。  
整理完自己之後，他看著這張桌子，也許他有一天可以躲在下面，當他的數學老師在改考卷時，在下面幫他口交，在全班的面前這樣幹。  
Barry準備離開時，數學教室的門打開了，Leonard Snart站在那裡，表情像是有點訝異，而Barry則是開始恐慌，他是真的剛剛才出現，還是他已經看了自己很久，Barry不知道，也不敢亂猜測。  
「已經是放學時間了，Mr.Allen，你在這裡做什麼？」他詢問著，他的數學老師Leonard Snart是個冰冷型的帥哥，每天上課不是西裝就是襯衫，他絕對有在健身，他的肌肉線條襯衫都包不住，許多高中女生都想爬上他的床，這他應該早點講的，但他又能和誰說呢？他只是一個普通的學生，還偏向學校底層那種，長的也許是好一點，但擺脫不瞭他是底層的事實。  
「我──忘記拿我的數學課本。」Barry扯謊了，然後露出一個尷尬的笑。  
「那應該在你座位上找？你在我桌子上找？」  
「我在座位上沒找到，想說會不會有人拿到你桌上放。」Barry舉高雙手，表示自己的清白，「我不應該亂翻你的桌子，對不起。」這謊言沒有破綻，他應該可以安全地離開，Leonard卻只是走了過來，然後在他面前三步的距離說：「轉身趴到白板上面，我要搜身，以確保你真的沒有亂拿東西。」  
Barry的臉立刻紅了起來：「我真的沒有亂拿！」他急忙說著。  
Leonard只是挑眉：「那我搜你身應該不用害怕，但你這反應看起來像是在隱瞞些什麼。」  
Barry知道在爭論下去，他一定會輸，於是他乖乖地雙手搭在了白板上，任由數學老師Leonard Snart從他腋下開始往下拍，拍完了上半身後，他的手甚至摸到了胸前，「Mr.Snart?」Barry疑惑了，電視上警察搜身可沒這條。  
「我只是確認你前面沒有藏任何東西。」他邊說，邊往下拍摸，Barry希望他不要那麼快摸到自己的檔部，他又有點勃起了，他和喜歡的老師在獨自在教室內，他還幾乎貼在自己身後，並且手在自己身上亂摸，這很難令人冷靜。  
上半身徹底檢查完之後，立刻來到了下半身，但他才拍了兩下，就摸到了Barry褲子口袋裡的衛生紙，「把他拿出來。」  
Barry害怕的把手伸進口袋裡，然後掏出了衛生紙，「我、我最近有點鼻塞。」Barry說出了一個很正當的理由，還假裝性的抽了抽鼻子。  
Leonard只是拿走了那團衛生紙，他沒有打開，只是拿在手上，Barry覺得十分恐懼，畢竟他只要打開或是去聞，他就知道Barry說的是謊話。  
「你知道男性精液會有一種特殊的味道嗎？Mr.Allen」Leonard把衛生紙給丟進了垃圾桶內，Barry繃緊了身子，偷偷用餘光看了一下門口，他跑得夠快，他可以在數學老師識破他之前衝出去，但當Leonard的手放在他屁股上，並且貼上他的後背時，他知道這計劃行不通了。  
「我再給你一次機會，Mr.Allen，你要不要乖乖承認你剛剛在這裡做什麼？」他的聲音低沉的出現在Barry耳邊，如果不是這種情況，Barry可能會因為腳軟直接跌坐在地上，「或者是你希望我親自在你身上找出面紙內的液體是什麼？」他邊說，邊把手從臀部移到前方，幫他拉下拉鍊，撫摸著他半勃的陰莖。  
Barry的眼眶內已經泛滿淚光，他其實可以立刻叫停，但他不想，「這不是你一直期待的嗎？」Leonard突然說，「你在上課時，不總是想著，我怎麼在教室內操你？」  
Barry的嘴唇微張，他說不出任何反駁的話，Leonard繼續說：「你的目光過於赤裸，比那些總想和我談戀愛的小女生還色情。」Leonard舔上了他的耳垂，並且含入口中，Barry全身顫抖，「我再給你一次機會，你要是說出你剛剛在做什麼，我會給你獎勵，你要是不說，今天的事情就當作沒發生。」  
「我、我剛剛在教室裡面手淫，在你的位置上。」Barry的聲音很小很小，如果不是Leonard靠的夠近，他什麼都不會聽到。  
「你手淫時都在想些什麼，Mr.Allen?」Leonard另一隻手也伸到前方，兩隻手一起解開了Barry的褲子，褲子順著他的腿往下卡在膝蓋上，內褲也只要輕輕一拉就往下滑。  
「你在辦公桌上從後面幹我。」Barry覺得很羞恥，但只要第一句話出口，他就阻止不了後面的話：「在課桌上操我，或是我在你辦公桌底下幫你口交。」  
「聽起來很誘人，Mr.Allen.」Leonard重新開始撫摸他的勃起，「我很樂意滿足你那點小小的性幻想。」Barry沒來得及回應，就被高超的技巧給弄射了，這下他數學老師的手上以及白板上都是精液了。  
Barry突然被向後拉，然後被壓在了辦公桌上，他現在更相信Leonard有在健身了，他居然一隻手就可以完成這種事情，在他還在胡思亂想時候，Leonard的沾著精液的手指慢慢探入了他穴口，Barry不自覺的憋氣，他只是聽見Leonard說：「放鬆點，Mr. Allen，我可不想用傷你。」  
Barry因為緊張和興奮而無法思考任何事情，他只能聽著Leonard的聲音動作，「你使用過這裡嗎？Mr.Allen。」這句話是問題，不是指令，Barry這時候才回過神來，他輕輕點頭，他在家的時候用手指擴張過，但從沒有用後面高潮過。  
手指被抽出去了，他現在覺得後面有點空虛，想要點什麼填滿，「真是個淫蕩的孩子。」他聽見笑聲和拉鍊聲，另一個東西輕抵在穴口上，他感覺的到，「接下來可別太大聲，引來警衛可不好，不是嗎？」說完後，直接的推進去，因為只靠精液潤滑，順暢度遠遠不夠，Barry緊緊咬著唇，不敢發出任何一點聲音。  
但在完全進入時，Barry還是張開嘴呼吸，他不敢想像這一切真的成真了，Leonard開始動起來，時深時淺的方式，Barry都只敢悶哼，教室裡迴盪著肉體的碰撞聲，Barry的陰莖不知何時又勃起了，隨著動作抖動著，當他想伸手自己去撫摸時，立刻被打手：「把手放回桌上，Mr. Allen，我沒有允許你碰自己。」他乖乖聽話了，雙手撐在桌上，乳頭隔著衣服摩擦桌面。  
陰莖突然的抽離出身體，Barry發出了極微小聲的抗議，他還沒高潮，「去桌子上躺下，Mr. Allen」他有些軟腳的撐起身子，側身往課桌旁走去，然後一屁股坐上去，自己在課桌上打開了雙腳，等待著他的老師來幹他。  
「非常出色的表現，Mr. Allen.」他的老師稱讚著他，他走到Barry雙腳之間，先是把他拉向前一些，然後架住他的膝窩，又一次的操進他體內，Barry不小心叫出了聲音，發現犯錯之後，他用手遮住自己嘴巴。  
「我沒想到你的聲音那麼動聽，也許我該讓你叫出聲音，Mr. Allen.」Leonard說完後，開始動著，雖然他是這樣說，但Barry還是不敢叫出聲音，他只能一次又一次的被頂入體內，頭也只能隨著動作往後仰。  
他在不自覺的情況下被操射了，而Leonard突然加快了速度，後來在他深處停了下來，Barry感覺到有東西進了他的腸道內。  
「明天提早到教室裡來，Mr. Allen.」Leonard說。

「Mr.Snart，Barry他今天早上傳簡訊和我說他身體不舒服，要請假。」一個男學生站在Leonard Snart的辦公桌前面說著，他還秀出了手機上的對話。  
「我知道了，謝謝你的告知，我會再告訴Mr. Allen關於補考的事項，等等離開時，幫我把門給帶上。」Leonard微笑點頭，男學生是最後一個離開教室的，他也有聽話的把門給關上，Leonard的椅子往後滑了一點，原本應該請假的Barry Allen正躲在他的辦公桌底下，臉上和最旁都還有精液，而他正在幫自己口交，試圖讓自己射第二次。  
Barry發現他在看自己時，在口交時給他一個笑容，並且完全含入嘴中，Leonard可以感覺到自己的前端抵在他的喉頭，Leonard嘆息了一聲之後射了出來，他全部吞進肚。  
「你還有什麼性幻想，Mr. Allen?我想我們應該可以找時間做完。」  
Barry把他的陰莖清乾淨之後才回答：「只要是你的性幻想，我都可以配合。」他露出了一個最甜，最乖的微笑。

「由原本看起來是乖孩子型的Barry演這種反差，這操作讓網路銷量增加不少，雖然沒有倒特別多，但的確有上升的趨勢。」Lisa在早上開例會時，宣布了上週發布的新片第一周的銷量狀況。  
「應該很快再免費網站上面就會有了，點擊率還有待觀察，如果異常得高，也許Barry可以開始轉型其他戲路了。」Cisco補充。  
Barry打了個哈欠，Len幫忙順著他的頭髮，畢竟早上出門太趕他沒有整理髮型，「還有其他的事情嗎？」  
「Barry，下次要你演面癱你可以嗎？」Lisa突然問了這一句，Barry只是回答：「我可以挑戰看看。」

 


	3. 深夜電影院

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在深夜的電影院與陌生人做愛

Leonard Snart不是什麼電影藝術家，他只是喜歡在工作結束後，隔天休假時到小電影院看電影，他不挑電影，很多時候他也不在意電影內容，每個人放鬆的方式不同，他只是需要有個聲音在旁邊，他可以放鬆就好了。  
今天就像往常的周五晚上一樣，他挑了一間專門撥放三級片的電影院，穿著一本正經的西裝，在櫃檯買了票之後進去，電影已經開始撥放，他走到倒數第二排，選了個偏左邊的角落坐下，他開始觀賞著電影，看著電影人物的肢體表現，和突兀的對話內容，甚至是莫名其妙就開始的性愛場面，電影對他來說只是背景音，更多時候他是看著螢幕在放空。  
當他回過神來時，他注意到自己身邊多了一個人，從螢幕投射出來的微光看的出來是個年輕人，長的不算太差，但他也不好確定，畢竟電影院的燈光就是那樣而已。  
除了長相是謎之外，他也很好奇，這影廳加上他們兩個最多八個人，而位置少說也有五十個，但他卻坐到了自己身邊，這很有趣也很怪異。  
電影內的人傳來了呻吟聲，不怎樣的拍攝手法表示著他們正在做愛，用很基礎的傳教士體位，座位突然的震動了一下，這種廉價影廳最大問題就是一整排只要有人亂動，所有椅子都會跟著動，所以他很自然地看向一旁的年輕男人，他專注地看著螢幕，但手在他自己的檔部不斷動著，他還以為這年輕人會很害羞，但顯然是相反，他主動的坐到自己身邊，並且毫不避諱的開始自慰。  
他聽見了年輕人小聲的抽氣聲，手的速度有越來越快的趨勢，他看起來快要高潮的時候，Len伸出手，用手包覆住他的陰莖，拇指不偏不倚的按壓住前端的馬眼，年輕人嚇到一般的看著他，但隨後又露出很害羞的表情，Len有點被弄糊塗了，在深夜的電影院看著三級片，位置眾多卻挑了一個陌生人並肩而坐，並且不害羞地開始自慰，如果他不是想要約炮，就是某種程度上的曝露狂。  
Len後來決定放棄思考其原因，他靠近了年輕人，這時電影的場景明亮了起來，他也看清楚了年輕人的樣子，他的眼睛是綠色的，頭髮是棕色，而臉，好看，但感覺起來沒成年，但外面售票口再怎樣偷懶也會檢查證件，所以他是成年人了。  
短短的幾秒他發現手上握住的陰莖已經有點軟掉，而他不說話繼續這樣的確是不太好，所以他幫年輕人完成了後續的動作，精液弄髒了他的手，年輕人高潮的表情很享受，但那之後是羞赧，Len才準備抽回手，年輕人就握住他的手腕，放到了他自己嘴邊，伸出舌頭，一點一滴地舔乾淨，Len開始喜歡這小子了。  
Len沒有讓他舔完，只是拿出口袋中手帕擦乾淨，年輕人注意著他的一舉一動，而他把手帕給塞在空杯架內，並且拍了拍自己的大腿，年輕人意會到了什麼起身，雙腳張開坐在他大腿上，剛剛發洩過的性器也沒收回去，Len覺得比起電影，這年輕人更讓他感興趣了。  
「你叫什麼名字，孩子？」Len問他。  
「Barry.」他小聲的回答，他們還在電影院，小聲是理所當然，和他小聲成反比的是他的笑臉。  
「Barry.」Len念了一次他的名字，並且從他眼神中看到歡喜，「站起來，脫掉褲子和內褲。」他聽話的起身，脫掉了下半身所有的遮蔽，Len滿意的盯著他的長腿看，又拍了拍自己的腿，Barry就乖乖的坐回他腿上，Len沒有說什麼，只是伸手往他臀部摸去，用手指探索著他的穴口，原先以為會是很緊並且乾澀的狀態，但他摸到的卻是一片濕，手指輕易的就進入了兩根。  
「我不是很喜歡用二手貨，孩子。」他講的很直白，他不是要求Barry得是處男，但他不喜歡玩具被別人先玩過後才給自己使用。  
「我剛剛，在家裡自己玩的──」他的回答依舊很小聲，差一點就會被螢幕上的呻吟給蓋過去，Len按壓著他的前列腺，Barry挺直了身子，肉穴緊緊包覆著Len的手指。  
「在家玩不夠，跑來這裡找人操嗎？」Len邊問邊開始抽送著手指，Barry搖搖頭又點頭，Len不以為意，畢竟人被情慾給支配時，腦子都不會太清楚，Barry和他對視了幾秒，然後伸手去解開他的褲頭，他看起來像是迫不急待想被人幹，也許他就真的是這樣，他的陰莖被Barry握在手中套弄，他還會不時的偷看自己的反應。  
Len抽出了手指，Barry很配合的移動著臀部，慢慢的在他勃起的陰莖上坐下，直到完全容納入他體內，Barry有點迫不急待的扭著腰，Len沒有任何動作，Barry偷偷看了他一眼，然後輕輕的上下動起來，Len看著他滿足的表情，就知道自己的老二不算太差。  
Barry慢慢的加大了活動的範圍，他雙手搭在扶手上，眼睛閉上，嘴巴張開喘息著，現在三級片可沒有在做愛，他的聲音應該足夠讓其他人聽到，Len突然打了他的屁股，Barry停住了動作，一臉害怕的看著他，Len用手勢比了要他起來，並且轉過身把手搭在前方的椅背，Barry照做了，Len站起了身子，解開了皮帶和褲頭，握住了Barry的腰，陰莖先是在穴口磨蹭了一下，吊了吊他的胃口，然後才進入，並且開始操他。  
聲音沒有隱瞞的意思，Len注意到了有人往這裡看過來，甚至不是只看一眼，而是不斷盯著，他用手抓了Barry的頭髮，把他的頭往上拉高，Barry發出了痛苦的聲音，吸引了更多人來看，Len一邊幹他一邊說：「你喜歡被人圍觀嗎？Barry，所有人都在看你表演。」  
Barry沒辦法說出一句完整的話，但從後穴緊縮度來說，他應該是害怕被看到的那種，Len鬆開他的頭髮，但開始打他的屁股，「你就是個小婊子，Barry。」  
「是、是的，我是婊子──拜託再用力！Mr.Snart.」Len皺了下眉頭，但還是完成他的願望，電影院依舊是按的，但Len知道所有人都在看他們這裡，這不能怪他們，這一張臉淫蕩的模樣，還有那被操爽的叫床聲，如果自己不是參與者，他也會看這場秀。  
Len停住了動作，然後低吼了兩聲，把精液全射進他體內，Barry看起來也高潮了，因為他雙腳已經接近無力的快跪在地上，Len抽出陰莖，塞回自己褲子裡，他用著只有他們聽的到的聲音對Barry說：「我在外面等你，Barry，收拾好自己。」

Len只等了他五分鐘，那很好，表示他跑得快，沒有被其他人抓起來輪姦，外面雖然是半夜，但燈光怎樣都比電影院量，Len更清楚看見他的樣貌了，「你讓我體會了不同的夜晚，我該感謝你，但我有另一個問題，你今天怎麼會出現呢？跟蹤狂先生。」  
Barry聽到最後的稱呼時，整個人僵住了。

Len一直都知道有人在跟蹤自己，已經有一段時間了，他其實可以輕易的抓到跟蹤狂，但他沒有，因為他想知道，到底是什麼樣的人會跟蹤自己。  
他有一次假裝不經意的轉過頭，只看到一個棕色的頭髮躲藏了起來，看穿著應該是個年輕人，他低下頭拿出手機，假裝看向前方，像是在閱讀訊息，其實開了相機，並且在相機放大樹被模糊的像素中，看見了他，跟蹤了自己幾周的跟蹤狂。

 

「妳一定得想辦法寫出第二部劇本！」Cisco對Lisa吼著，他看起來焦頭爛額，Barry穿著帽T剛進辦公室就看到這片混亂。  
「沒有第二集！」Lisa肯定的回答著。  
「那妳當初就不該隱藏一條跟蹤狂的劇情線啊！」Cisco在影片上映後一周所看到的留言都是求第二集，他們兩家合作之後，好評不斷，為了不讓這好評中斷，他正在求Lisa寫出第二集劇本。  
「你才是負責拍攝和執行的那個，你大可把這條線給拿掉！」Lisa反擊著。  
「我以為你和之前一樣有寫好第二集大綱，我才照著劇本拍攝。」  
Barry坐到自己位置上，打算吃早餐看戲，他今天沒有拍攝預定，但為了保持他完美的身材，他得在健身房耗上幾小時，也許晚點可以去找Len吃午餐，或是抓著他去運動，Barry拿起了手上的漢堡想著。 


	4. Doctor, I think I sick.

「咳咳──」咳嗽聲吸引了正在開著處方籤藥單的Len的注意，他停下書寫的動作，看了一下正和他在同一空間的護士先生，「你還好嗎？Mr .Allen.」  
穿著粉紅色護士服的男性回答他：「只是有點咳嗽，我等等和藥劑師拿點止咳藥就好了。」  
「我直接幫你打一針吧？會好得比較快。」Len提議著，「或是我這裡有一種特效藥，口服也有用。」  
「不、不用打、打針，我真的吃點藥就好了。」Barry雖然是一個護士，但他卻很怕針頭往自己身上紮。  
Len是知道這點的，他離開辦公桌向他走去，輕輕牽起他的手往看診區帶，Barry繃緊著身子跟著走，然後被要求坐在看診的椅子上，醫生又走去拿了別的東西，他從自己私人物品裡面拿了一條毛巾出來，「怕打針的話，就把眼睛遮上，就看不到針頭了。」他邊說邊用毛巾蒙住Barry的眼睛。  
突然失去視覺的Barry更緊張了，「我、我可以挑口服藥就好了嗎？」他還是想避免調打針。  
「當然可以，但我會建議口服藥和打針都一起使用會更好，我們先試試看口服的藥效，如果不行，你還是避免不掉打針。」Len邊說邊開始解開自己的褲子，露出了半勃的老二，不能怪他，他一直都滿喜歡Barry這個護士的，因為他身高太高，醫院發放的裙子他穿起來特別短，吊帶襪和裙子之間的絕對領域和他的翹臀，一直都是Len注意的重點。  
「口服藥在你面前了，嘴巴張開。」他看著Barry聽話的張開嘴，他扶住了一旁的桌子，另一隻手握著陰莖往Barry嘴裡送，「別咬針管，這針管可能有點粗，會抵到你喉嚨口，忍耐一下。」Barry沒辦法做出任何回應，Len原本握著老二的手現在搭到了Barry頭髮上，慢慢地將他的頭往自己推進，「這過程大概會持續一陣子，如果不舒服，隨時拍打我，我會停下，如果你聽懂了，比個手勢給我。」  
Barry比了個OK的手勢給他，然後他看見那手抖了一下，他的陰莖已經頂到Barry的喉頭，他將Barry的頭固定在這位置，自己的臀部慢慢往後，他沒有整個抽出來，只是留了龜頭在他嘴內，「現在，Mr. Allen，用你的舌頭去舔針管，這會加速整個流程。」  
Barry聽話的舔著，Len變得更硬了，甚至有些碰到了Barry的牙齒，「把牙齒收起來，孩子，把針管咬壞了你可會受傷的，我要繼續往裡面打針了。」Barry的舌頭又乖乖回到底下，Len慢慢的擺著腰，漸漸的加快，然後他這次沒忍住，直接頂到Barry的喉頭內，精液一波一波的進入他食道內。  
Len慢慢的把陰莖給抽出來，還有點微勃著，「閉上嘴把藥全吞進去，不能吐出來。」Barry立刻聽話的閉上嘴，做出吞嚥的動作，「這藥……好稠。」Barry如此評斷著。  
當然稠了，平常醫生的工作很忙，他幾乎沒什麼時間自我發洩，估計這已經是一兩周的第一發了。  
「你現在感覺怎樣？」Len問著。  
「身體很熱。」Barry老實回答，「我感冒是不是加重了？」他問著醫生。  
「發揮藥效要一小段時間，但當然不排除你可能感冒加重了，你害怕打針，我可以在你屁股上打針，那樣比較不會痛。」Len詢問著他的同意，通常會在屁股上打針的都是小孩子，但他知道Barry真的非常怕針頭，打在最不痛的地方他肯定會答應。  
「還可以幫你塞塞劑，你知道其實人體最好吸收藥效的地方是腸道吧？這樣會加快你恢復。」

Barry的裙子被往上撩起，露出白色的蕾絲內褲和吊帶襪，他的手撐在了Len的辦公桌上，眼睛依舊被蒙住，害怕打針的他聽著Len翻找器材的聲音，當他想開口說自己不想打針的時候，Snart醫生的手就摸上他的屁股，把內褲給拉了下來，「我幫你上一點潤滑劑，以免等下幫你塞劑時候受傷。」  
Len的手指進入Barry的肛門時，Barry繃緊了身體，Len空出的手輕輕搭上Barry的背，「放鬆一些，Barry。」但沒想到聽到自己的名字後夾得更緊了，Len假裝沒有發現這件事情，繼續要他放鬆點，從一根手指慢慢變成了三根手指，Barry的蕾絲內褲前面已經被撐了起來，他完全沒有辦法思考為什麼一個塞劑會那麼大，他的腰沉了下去，也把屁股翹的更高了。  
「我現在要放入塞劑了，Barry。」Len把手指抽出來，隨意的擦拭在白色的醫生袍上，扶住自己又重新硬起來的陰莖慢慢的進入Barry體內。  
「醫、醫生──這塞劑好大──」Barry顫抖著身子，內褲的前端染上了一片濕，「太大了！」Barry驚呼時候，Len也順勢完全進入他體內。  
「忍耐一下，Barry，我給你的藥劑量很多，因此會好得很快。」Len彎下腰在他耳邊說著，說完以後就慢慢的開始動起身子，Barry的身體隨著Len的進出晃動，本來抗拒著巨大的塞劑，後來變成了呻吟，不知道何時內褲前端溢出了液體，滴落在地板上。  
Len射在他體內後慢慢的抽出了陰莖，「特效藥已經注射完了，Barry，我希望你明天可以正常來上班。」他顧不上清潔自己的陰莖，先把Barry的內褲給重新穿好，即使已經是一片混亂。  
「醫生。」Barry沙啞的聲音喊著他，Len聽著他準備說什麼，Barry只是把自己的內褲給拉往一邊，「我怕──我怕我感冒加重，拜託你在給我一劑特效藥。」  
被拉往一邊的內褲，以及慢慢從穴口溢出的精液，Len的陰莖又開始慢慢的勃起：「當然沒問題，Barry，你要多少我就給你多少。」

 

「我以為這部無腦作品會賣不好，沒想到大賣。」Lisa看著銷售報表說，「毫無邏輯和劇情，只有賣弄肉體和制服play，現代人都喜歡看這種？」  
「人的腦子在充滿情慾時候只會在乎眼前的觀感，而不是去思考這個合理性，我認為這很正常。」Len回答著他，「Cisco的確理解現在消費者的習慣。」  
「別忘記賣最好的還是我寫的系列，不是這種短片。」  
Len沒回答他，因為他專注的看著為了這片而拍攝的封面，是Barry穿著粉紅色的護士服、吊帶襪、為了表現出感冒微紅的臉頰，以及手抓起裙子一角，若隱若現的模樣。  
唔，他等下需要拉著Barry在休息室裡面來一發了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 醫生護士寫超爽


End file.
